


Ni fu ni fa, Kazunari

by Left_hand



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Feliz cumpleaños Takao, HalcónCumpleañero, Halcónconamor, Kazunari, M/M, Ni fu ni fa, midotaka - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_hand/pseuds/Left_hand
Summary: [Takao/Midorima]Y es que si a Takao ni fu ni fa, a Midorima en definitiva ni fu ni fa y mucho menos fi. Que gran capacidad tienen, por no decir que hasta eso se toleran.(O acerca de esos días en que Midorima y Takao pasan el tiempo haciendo lo típico y lo no tan típico).¡Feliz cumpleaños, Takao! #Halcón con amor





	Ni fu ni fa, Kazunari

**Author's Note:**

> (Sé que llego a destiempo, pero es por cuestiones de plataforma, no que lo haya publicado tarde ni nada).
> 
> Esta cosa está llena de otras que quería hacer desde hace bastante y que debo mencionar, así que iré enlistándolas:
> 
> ·Es un one-shot lleno de historias cortas, puesto que el formato me ha estado llamando desde hace un buen rato y quería probarlo sí o sí.  
> ·El #Halcón_con_amor nació únicamente como una broma que he decidido volver realidad aquí a modo de acto petitorio por dejar de maltratar a Takao en vano y de a gratis. No es por arruinar nada, pero no estoy a favor de las muertes sad ni amputaciones o borrones de memoria en estos eventos de paz y amor (soy hippie, déjenme alv). Merece ser feliz al menos en su día, creo yo.  
> ·Forma parte, también, de un reto personal que junto con unas primas llamé "Mes Dorado KnB", dedicado a mi personaje masculino favorito, que obviamente es Kazu. Amén por este hombre.
> 
> Si alguien tiene dudas respecto a cualquier punto, estoy dispuesto por PM para responderlas en cuanto tenga tiempo e Internet, no muerdo:)

 

**I. Acostumbrarse**

1

_Me gustaría que entendieras dos cosas: que no tengo por qué hacer esto y que, pese a ello, lo estoy haciendo, así que apreciaría que cerraras tu enorme boca_ _malaleche_ _y me dejaras continuar con esta tortura en paz, gracias._

―Un poco más a la izquierda, Takao.

―Izquierda... Claro que...― Un tropiezo y Midorima ve la canasta tambalearse frente a ojos de su asustado compañero― ¡Maldita sea, Shin, ayuda un poco! ―le escucha gemir contra el tubo metálico mientras intenta no perder el equilibrio y cargarse los platos rotos con Midorima porque no quiere tener que soportar tales magnitudes de ira y  _no puede ser tan desalmado_.

Se retracta de ese último pensamiento fugaz cuando pierde la base de su equilibrio y cae de boca al suelo, estrellando directamente la nariz entre el pasto sintético y la tierra. A nada de tocar las bugambilias, todavía en el asfalto.

Shintarou endereza la canasta y planta el tubo en su sitio con una facilidad que hace a Takao arder las narinas. Es eso o el raspón que le atraviesa de aleta a aleta en el medio de la cara. ― ¡Si podías hacerlo por tu cuenta!

Su parloteo es ignorado, para variar, y él cae en cuenta de lo mucho que le duele el rostro cuando gesticula excesivamente. Midorima se detiene a su lado y le observa gritar. Dos segundos después atraviesa la puerta corrediza, agachándose para no topar con el marco de esta, y vuelve con una gasa, agua oxigenada, un paño húmedo y el rollo de tela adhesiva que utiliza para vendarse los dedos.

―Cierra los ojos y no te muevas― le ordena sin esperar a que lo haga mientras empieza a quitarle la tierra que se ha quedado pegada al rostro con el paño. Takao hace una mueca y se traga sus quejas solo porque Midorima, una vez más, está haciendo lo que quiere y eso resultó ser limpiarle el rostro.

_Bien, puedo acostumbrarme a esto._

En cuanto acaba de limpiar, ambos se preparan para un grito que saben que llegará. Midorima agita el bote de agua oxigenada en spray y lo apunta a su nariz. Ambos cierran los ojos fuertemente y Takao siente una enorme mano vendada cubrírselos.

Empieza a contar hacia atrás desde el tres. No avanza ni un número.

― ¡Ardeee!

2

―Creo que no puedo perdonarte ahora, Shin, así que lo mejor es que no te me acerques.

Midorima no le presta atención. No porque sepa (que no lo hace) que Kazunari sólo quiere apartarse lo más que pueda de él y de ese lado suyo tan protector que lo obliga a querer comérselo entero, sino porque está concentrado en su acción de revisarle la nariz a su compañero.

―Luce hinchada. Iré por más hielo.

Takao no lo detiene aunque siente el impulso de hacerlo.  _Como en los_ _shojos_ _, ¿eh?_ _Wah_ _..._ Lo deja marchar y aprovecha ese momento a solas con sus impuros pensamientos para intentar calmarse las ideas atiborradas en los pantalones. ―Pero qué estoy pensando, por dios.

Aprieta los párpados hasta que le duelen los ojos y, al abrirlos, las paredes blancas de la habitación de Midorima parecen estar manchadas de un montón de motas verdes, rosadas y violetas. Entre ellas, Kazunari distingue los libros acomodados en las repisas, con un par de revistas médicas y diccionarios de enfermedades complejas resaltando entre la ciencia-ficción que Takao nunca imaginó que leyera ( _¿Shin-chan adentrándose en el mundo del ciberpunk? ¡Ya quisiera!_ ). El uniforme del diario de Shutoku colgado en la pared. El escritorio excesivamente ordenado y acomodado por orden de prioridades.  _¿En serio,_ _Shin_ _? Se nota que es tu habitación._

Solo hay una cosa que resalta entre el aura a maniaco del orden: una granja de hormigas. Takao brinca de la cama para acercarse a verlas. Hace tanto que no las visita que casi se siente un mal padre.

―Miren nada más cuánto han crecido... Parece que fue ayer cuando su papá Shintarou me arrebató su custodia...

Ríe en voz baja por lo que él mismo ha dicho. Casi puede escuchar a su Shin-chan maldecirle con un "¿Quién te arrebató la custodia de quién, eh, Takao?".  _Si es todo un gruñón_. En su lugar, escucha la puerta abrirse dificultosamente, y sólo cuando nota la bandeja de comida en sus manos es que corre para ayudarle a llevarla al escritorio mientras él cierra la puerta  _o lo que sea._

Nada tiene que ver su amabilidad, por supuesto, con el hecho de que encima de los manteles entretejidos reposen dos pedazos de cielo con galletas de chispas de chocolate encima. Y, aún más, Takao no se encuentra perturbado por ellas ni se dedica a alabar los platos antes que las galletas de la señora Midorima, que es una de las dos mejores reposteras en el mundo junto con su propia madre,  _obviamente_.

―Se ven deliciosas, ¡que aproveche!

Existen momentos donde le gustaría saber cómo hace la gente para vivir sin una vista periférica como la suya. No lo expresa nunca porque no quiere escucharse como un fastidioso presumido pero en ocasiones se pregunta qué haría él si no pudiera apreciar todas esas expresiones que hace Midorima cuando se olvida de su habilidad y piensa que nadie le ve.  _Pobrecillo_. Takao ha querido achucharlo tantas veces por aquellas muecas de preocupación que pone por él, que sólo puede contentarse distrayéndose con otras cosas; en este caso, con las galletas―. ¡Están deliciosas, Shin-chan! ―habla con las mejillas hinchadas de las galletas que se ha llevado a la boca sin saber―. ¡Prueba una, vamos!

 _En serio que eres demasiado lindo a veces,_ _Shin_ _, ah..._ Por el contrario, hay veces en que quisiera no poseer la Vista de Halcón. Por ejemplo ahora mismo, pues no se siente capaz de ignorar la preocupación en los ojos de Midorima; esa manera en que evita regañarle por ponerse a comer sin siquiera agradecer correctamente o haberse sentado en la silla giratoria para no comer de pie y dejar migajas en el suelo. Evitó todo eso, Takao lo sabe, por cómo le ha quedado a él la nariz tras cumplir con sus exigencias.

_Pero está bien, deja que se arrepienta un poco más. No cedas, no cedas..._

― ¿Ya no te duele?

_Al diablo con todo._

―Oh, ¿Shin-chan está preocupado por mí? ¡Qué lindo de tu parte! Descuida; aunque me duela, estaré bien. No soy tan débil.

Midorima tuerce la boca. Kazunari piensa fervientemente que es porque no le cree, así que pone los brazos en jarra y se infla el pecho de una risa profunda y grave que no va para nada con él. Suena a esas imitaciones baratas que hace de la voz de Shintarou, casi con el  _nanodayo_ incluido.

Eso basta para que a Midorima se le olvide aquel sentimiento de preocupación que le oprimía los pensamientos y quiera retorcerle la nariz, por lo que Takao aprieta fuertemente los ojos y aguanta la respiración cuando ve la mano vendada frente a él. Se encorva sin pensarlo mientras Midorima lo reconsidera: no es capaz de lastimarle la nariz dos veces en un día a su compañero y no quiere ser uno de esos maltrata-niños asquerosos de los que a veces le habla su madre en sus casos fiscales.

Elige aferrarse a la bolsa de hielo y, sin mucho tacto, llevarla de vuelta a la sonrosada nariz de Takao. Si tuviera lugar para otro pensamiento que no fuera el de querer que se cure de una vez para que él también pueda probar las galletas de su madre, seguramente pensaría que la bandita en la nariz le sienta graciosa; quizá por su tono de piel que es más vivo y apasionado que el paliducho con que carga Midorima, quizá porque se la ha pegado mal y hay un pliegue maltrecho que le atraviesa la nariz como una herida de guerra o algo similar.

Takao se sorprende tanto por el frío repentino en su nariz como porque ésta sigue en su lugar y no entre los dedos de Midorima. Pega tal chillido que Midorima sí que tiene que desviar la vista para no soltar una risa que luego pueda meterlo en más problemas.

― ¡Está frío, Shin-chan! ¡Deja eso, así no puedo comer!

―Tendrás tiempo para comer cuando sane tu nariz ―habla con solemnidad. Detrás de la máscara que lleva, Takao puede notar lo mucho que se divierte a su costa y siente algo que le pica en las costillas, por lo que toma una galleta que, Midorima piensa, se llevaría a la boca pese a sus palabras, pero que en su lugar empuja contra los labios finos de un Shintarou demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar inmediatamente.

―Si no me dejas comerlas a mí ―le reta. La sonrisa burlona le mancha los labios sabor a chocolate―, al menos hazme caso y prueba una. ¿Verdad que están deliciosas?

Midorima espera a haberse tragado la galleta para responderle; es todo lo que puede hacer en su estupefacción―. Por supuesto que lo están, las hizo mi madre.

―En eso tienes razón― y se encoge de hombros tomando otra galleta mientras Midorima se olvida de soltar la bolsa helada contra su nariz. Piensa que, quizá, podría acostumbrarse a vivir así.

* * *

 

**II** **. Qué sería de él**

Durante la calma que viene tras la tormenta, Midorima ha logrado convencerse de decirle a Takao que practiquen algo que lleva rondándole la cabeza desde hace un par de días. Para su sorpresa, parece estar tan coordinado con su compañero que él ha estado pensando lo mismo que él. ― ¡Imagínalo! ¡Seríamos imparables! ―agitando los brazos y enseñándole todos los dientes en un gesto de ansias de victoria. Midorima se ajusta los anteojos por hacer algo y le hace un pase directo al pecho a modo de decirle que empiecen a calentar. ―Dame un respiro, Shin-chan― con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Takao empieza a driblear contra un enemigo imaginario, hace una finta doble y pasa por un lado de Midorima. Este salta y, antes de que siquiera hagan contacto visual, su compañero le hace un pase que llega directo a sus manos cuando ya está en el aire. Parecieran estar medidos al milímetro, porque Midorima lanza enseguida hacia el aro que le queda más alejado y, como siempre, el balón entra limpiamente en la canasta, dejándolos con una sensación de querer hacerlo una y otra vez hasta perfeccionarlo mientras el balón termina de botar.

El halcón es quien va por él, más que nada porque ya ha tomado impulso. Y mientras lo ve alejarse, Midorima entiende una cosa: a estas alturas de su vida, no sabe qué sería de su vida sin Takao.

* * *

 

**III** **. Ni fu ni** **fa** **, Kazunari**

Midorima siente que se le entumen las ideas en esa su cabeza tan hermética. Nada fluye allá arriba y Takao cuenta los segundos para que se le zafe un tornillo y todo se desparrame. Nunca ha sucedido, pero igual sería interesante de ver,  _por favor,_  que el Halcón ya no soporta un segundo más de ese silencio asfixiante al que han llegado, como si en serio fuese necesario que se pusieran serios por un asunto así.

Aunque, tratándose de Midorima, no es ninguna sorpresa.

«Cada vez que intento hacer algo por ti sales con tus excentricidades, Shin. ¿Estás enfermo, tal vez?», se habla a sí mismo, pero en realidad sabe que sólo está explotando en urticaria de las ansias que le produce la situación. Si va a matarlo, que lo haga de una buena vez. ―Shin-chan, ¿acaso estás diciendo lo que creo que estás... diciendo?

 _Demonios_ , si casi le sale perfecto. De no ser por la duda que lo asaltó en el último y más oportuno instante, seguro Midorima se tensaría como un resorte en su lugar, se acomodaría los lentes para intentar ocultar un sonrojo que ya todos conocen, y diría algo cortante para mantener su orgullo en pie. Pero nada de eso sucede. Midorima descruza los brazos y pone un gesto de entre la indignación y la incredulidad ante las palabras de Kazunari. Podría evitarlo, claro, pero no tiene ni pizca de consideración para con su esclavo, así que acentúa el gesto y tensa los brazos. ―A ver, voy de nuevo. Fu... Digo que si estás hablando de... ¿Aceptas esto? Quiero decir, eh... Sí, justo eso. ¿Lo aceptas? ¿Así sin más?

Midorima suelta un suspiro de hastío sin quitarle su lacerante vista de encima. Los anteojos refulgen ante su ira mal contenida y Takao siente que por fin, y a su costa, va a estallar esa maraña de ideas que siempre se guarda para sí. Kazunari lo espera con ansias, pero Shintarou permanece estoico frente a él. El Halcón se tira de los cabellos en sus pensamientos; por fuera sólo hace un puchero. Seguro que sólo está acabando con sus posibilidades de sobrevivir, empero todo sea por ver a Midorima perdiendo la cabeza.

―Qué sorpresa, Shin-chan.

―Cállate, Takao― gruñe Midorima, poniéndose de pie. Takao le sigue de inmediato y sin dudarlo, con la enorme sonrisa burlesca manchándole los labios.

―Uh, alguien está enojado.

―No empeores las cosas.

― ¿Te compadeces de mí? ―se burla. Midorima achica los ojos en un gesto de desagrado y se pregunta por qué demonios es que no se ha deshecho del idiota que tiene a su lado desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Justo en ese momento está hecho un revoltijo por dentro, tanto así que no desea ver la cara de su compañero nunca más. A su lado, desde abajo, el Halcón desdibuja su sonrisa y se pregunta qué mosco le picó ahora a su Ace-sama. Takao ni por enterado, y Midorima refunfuña una especie de excusa que solo le hace reír más.

―Te lo compensaría, Shin, pero estoy falto de capital y seguro que esas cosas son tan caras como uno de mis riñones.

Cuando Shintarou duda acerca de si Takao realmente debería vender uno de sus riñones para pagarle el Lucky Ítem, al Halcón se le descompone la sonrisa y chilla―: ¡No es en serio, Shintarou Midorima! ―mientras aletea.

Sin embargo, y sin motivo aparente, la sonrisa les sale natural a ambos.

* * *

 

**IV** **. Vida eterna**

Pasa un día en que Midorima intenta estudiar sin distracciones.

Quizá tenga que ver con su desazón de hace un momento o sus constantes divagaciones de las últimas semanas, pero no puede concentrarse correctamente.

Lleva al menos tres releídas al mismo renglón y todavía no logra entender qué demonios está leyendo o cuándo llegó a esa página. Las ideas le punzan en la cabeza y todo lo que quiere hacer es centrar su atención debidamente para poder entender qué sucede con las fracturas conminutas  _o lo que sea_.

Es más, ¿qué hace leyendo sobre los tipos de fracturas que existen cuando debería estar estudiando para su examen de Factores?

No le gusta el rumbo que han tomado sus pensamientos de un tiempo para acá: todo lo que hace es volver a Takao de uno u otro modo y eso, quiéralo o no, termina desconcentrándole. Se pregunta por qué ha estado así, por qué precisamente con Takao, pero la única solución que encuentra es que es con él con quien más tiempo pasa. Es con Takao con quien habla de cosas que ni siquiera con Akashi hablaba (aunque eso tiene más que ver con la poca decencia que tiene Kazunari para tratar cuestiones personales y lo mucho que se ha acostumbrado Midorima a ese lado suyo). Es con Takao con quien ve los partidos en su casa, en esas tardes de ocio que nada tienen que hacer.

Es Takao su compañero de equipo, además. Y eso seguro tiene algo que ver, porque aunque no lo desee así, en los vestuarios uno se hace más cercano a sus compañeros; tantas veces ha escuchado a Miyaji riendo ahí dentro antes de un partido, a Otsubo acompañándole febrilmente y a Kimura uniéndose con cierto recato a sus conversaciones triviales que piensa que el lazo que los une siempre es más fuerte después de esos encuentros. Aunque es con Takao con quien más habla él (dentro de lo poco que se comunica).

Es Takao su mano derecha, el que siempre está ahí para él cuando lo necesita e incluso cuando sólo lo quiere ahí a su lado para molestarlo. Es Takao su apoyo en la cancha, su complemento, su base para cualquier jugada que necesite hacer y en el que puede confiar para esos movimientos atrevidos que a veces hacen.

Es Takao un amigo, un gran amigo. Es, quizá, el mejor amigo que nunca tuvo y que no comprendió que lo había encontrado al conocerle hasta haberlo meditado un buen día de verano, en vacaciones, sentado en el jardín trasero de casa de su padre, en Saitama, aguardando la cena con su hermana menor.

No tuvo mayor problema con aceptarlo más que un sonrojo furioso invadiéndole, la duda asaltando los ojos de Fumiko a su lado e incomodándole, y su propio rostro queriendo mostrar una sonrisa. Se detuvo al momento; de pensar, de sonreír, de todo, y lo aceptó fácilmente para olvidarse del tema lo más rápido que pudiera. Sin embargo, ahora que está sumergido de nuevo en sus cavilaciones sobre Takao, bueno, tiene que volver a ello. Tenía que hacerlo tarde o temprano.

No le importa ser amigo de Takao (sí le molesta tener que soportarlo algunas veces mas no es lo mismo), pero ahora que piensa en él más  _fervientemente,_ quizá deba atribuirle otro nombre a la relación que tienen. Ser su "amigo" ya no le parece ni adecuado ni suficiente.

La iluminación le invade de pronto y es ahí cuando  _lo entiende._ Entiende por fin qué es esa sensación que le quema el pecho cada vez que piensa en Takao.  _Por fin lo entiende._

Y piensa, con el rostro hecho un lío y el corazón llenándosele de espuma, que quizá no hubiera querido hacerlo.

* * *

 

**V. Todo y nada**

A Midorima por fin le revientan las ideas.

―Creo que tú me gustas.

Takao sonríe en su confusión. No sabe si estar convencido de que eso es todo lo que siempre quiso escuchar de su parte, pero siente que podría estarlo y no tendría ningún problema con ello. Midorima no puede verle los ojos brillando ni esa mueca de alegría que lleva en el rostro porque sigue inclinado en reverencia ante él; siente el impulso de acomodarse los lentes, pero intenta evitarlo con todas sus fuerzas hasta escuchar una respuesta.

―Shin-chan, qué rudo de tu parte decirlo así.

―No lo es ―habla de inmediato, enderezándose cual resorte. Takao apenas logra resoplar una risa.

―Si tú lo dices...

El silencio los envuelve, pero Takao se siente como en un mundo de algodón donde nada puede dañarlo.  _Gustarle a Shin-chan, sí, claro..._  No es algo que pensaría apenas despertar esa mañana, pero sí algo que podría pensar al despertar a partir de ahora. Eso le gustaría pensar, porque justo ahora, con las mejillas entumecidas en una sonrisa que no controla, se siente completamente indefenso, como si fuera de chocolate, como si viviera sin existir propiamente.

Midorima nota algo raro en él y emprende su andar con soltura bien fingida; no quiere que Takao piense demasiado en lo que ha dicho pues él mismo no sabe qué es lo que quería lograr diciendo tales cosas en su camino al entrenamiento de la tarde. ―No te quedes atrás o llegaremos tarde.

Takao tiene que obligarse a correr tras él, siguiéndolo sin pensar. Si tuviera los sentidos en su lugar, haría una broma o dos para aligerar el ambiente, pero todo lo que le pasa por la mente es  _qué es lo peor que podría pasar si en este momento le tomo de la mano._

* * *

 

**VI** **. Supersticioso**

El calendario le decía las cosas bien claras a Takao esa noche: mañana sería un día terrible y  _¿dónde quedó tu "que no pare la fiesta"?_  Y es que siendo sincero no podía esperar nada bueno del día de mañana con la tormenta de su vida cayendo tras su ventana. Llevaba al menos media hora pensándolo,  _¿por qué soy tan supersticioso?,_  aunque la verdad fuese otra.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Eso fue lo último que le dio tiempo a pensar antes de que la luz se cortara de golpe y escuchara el típico sonido de la vajilla estrellándose contra el suelo en la planta de abajo.

Ni siquiera se dio tiempo a lamentarse antes de salir corriendo.

―Mamá, ¿dónde estás? ¿Todo bien?

No tenía tiempo para pensar en ello ni en la confesión que le habían hecho ayer.  _¿Quién lo diría?_ Solo podía pensar en una cosa a la vez y esa debía ser no tropezarse en las escaleras oscuras, sobrevivir. Al menos por ahora, porque duda poder hacerlo el día de mañana ante las exigencias de su As, que ha cambiado de rubro desde hace un par de semanas y trae a Kazunari con los pelos de punta.

―En la cocina, Kazu. Ah, creo que tu padre tendrá que vivir sin su taza de café favorita...

Prefiere una risa antes que una mala cara, por lo que acompaña a su madre en la corta carcajada que ésta suelta y le dice que no se mueva. ―Yo lo limpio, tú ve a dormir. Y no le digas lo de la taza, seguro que no se da cuenta hasta mañana.

― ¿Y tener que lidiar con eso? Kazu, hijo, nunca quise decir nada, pero a veces pareciera que tienes instintos suicidas.

 _Eh_ _, puede que sea verdad_ , acepta para sí cuando guía a su madre entre la oscuridad hasta la base de las escaleras. Ella no tiene que preocuparse por nada de eso.

―Descansa.

―Igualmente― dice dejándole un beso en la frente que Kazunari esperaba con ansias sólo para saberse vivo por esta vez. ―Mañana será un gran día, ¿no lo crees? ―y el brillo con que lo dice es tan grande que Takao casi siente poder sonreír sinceramente y no con cara de circunstancias.

―Lo será. Buenas noches, mamá.

―Buenas noches, cumpleañero.

Y eso debería alegrarlo, al menos un poco más de lo que lo hace, pero Takao se siente exhausto mentalmente y solo atina a soltar otro «Buenas noches» que su madre no alcanza a escuchar. Apenas asegurarse de escuchar la puerta del cuarto de sus padres cerrándose, se vuelve para recoger las piezas rotas de la evidencia y tirarlas donde nadie las encuentre al menos por un par de horas.

Mientras limpia, no puede evitar pensar en el obsesionado de los horóscopos que tiene por mejor amigo y, prontamente, como regalo de cumpleaños.

―No puede ser tan malo.

Pero no se convence aún.

 _Ah, ¿por qué él de todas las personas?_ Casi indignado, inevitablemente sonrojado. Si Takao se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos antes, es justo que reclame por un poco de atención. ―Al menos es en mi cumpleaños, ¿no? ―mientras busca el número de  _Shin-chan_ _Bae_ _< 3_ en la oscuridad y le escribe por Line con una sonrisa.

「Espero que estés preparado para mañana Shin. No dejaré que mi regalo se escurra de la fiesta.」

Porque es la verdad. Si él no puede tolerar el sonrojo y las ganas de vomitar aun sin ser su cumpleaños todavía, no permitirá que Midorima se escaquee del asunto tan fácilmente.

Las ganas de vomitar se pierden cuando ve que este está escribiendo una respuesta.  _¿Quién eres tú y por qué tienes el celular de_ _Shin_ _-chan?_ En la oscuridad y jugando con un pedazo de taza quebrada cuando recibe el mensaje e intenta tragarse la risa.

「No planeo «escurrirme» de ninguna parte, Takao.」

 _Imposible_. Suelta tal carcajada que no pasan siquiera tres de segundos cuando ya tiene mínimo un par de mensajes de  _Moquito_  llegándole. Los abre en cuanto ve que ya no está escribiendo.

「Un gusto tenerte como hermano.

Qué triste que mueras a minutos de tu cumpleaños.

Escucho a papá buscando el arma homicida.」

Y en ese justo momento, a sus espaldas, siente unos pasos y luego los escucha. Su padre, entre furibundo y soñoliento, espera a que se dé la vuelta. Kazunari se guarda el móvil en el bolsillo y gira lentamente, preparándose para tragarse el regaño de su vida.

Vuelve al estado de ánimo con que inició y se deprime sólo lo suficiente, mientras siente el móvil vibrar contra su pierna y una sensación cálida extendérsele por el torrente sanguíneo. Si los mensajes de Midorima tienen ese efecto tan arrullador en él, seguro que puede soportar una vida tan solo con unas míseras palabras de amor de su parte. Aunque por ahora se conforma con lo que Midorima está dispuesto a entregarle sin morir de tsunderismo crónico en el intento.

「Ya es medianoche, Takao. Feliz cumpleaños.

Ve a dormir.」

* * *

 

**VII** **. Solos, tú y yo.**

― ¿Y qué harás ahora? ―es la pregunta del millón, formulada una semana después de su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Takao no cree que tenga que hacer nada. Todo está dicho y las cosas le agradan tal y como van por ahora. Midorima sonriéndole más de lo normal, siendo más atento con él, incluso disponiéndose a pedalear cuando Takao insinúa estar cansado... No piensa arruinarlo todo con una confesión sin sentido.

― ¿Yo? Nada. ¿Por qué tendría que hacer algo?

A su lado, a Miyaji se le salta una vena en la sien que Takao nota pero decide ignorar. Gira el balón de basquetbol en su dedo y silba algo que ni él sabe qué es. Miyaji se ve obligado a reñirle en un susurro― Quizá porque tú te le ibas a confesar primero, gran zopenco.

―El orden de los factores no altera el producto, Miyaji-san. Estamos bien como estamos ahora.

Miyaji decide ignorarlo y adelantarse a los vestuarios;  _no tiene sentido discutir con idiotas_ , piensa. Midorima se acomoda los lentes llegando a su lado. ―Hiciste enojar a Miyaji-senpai.

― ¿Tú crees, Shin-chan? Yo digo que sólo está celoso.

Midorima no entiende el por qué de sus palabras, pero decide no preguntar. Takao agradece eso en silencio y toma el balón con ambas manos para hacerle un pase al pecho a su as favorito. ―Practiquemos ese tiro de nuevo, Shin-chan. Ya casi me sale perfecto―. Junto a él, Midorima sonríe y en sus pálidas mejillas brota un sonrojo que se le contagia a Takao. Ambos caminan de vuelta a la cancha con pasos ligeros y las manos sudándoles a ambos lados del cuerpo.

Definitivamente, las cosas para ellos están más que bien justo ahora.


End file.
